User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Alex DeLarge vs Norman Bates. ERBoBTTF Season 2
How's it going, Debra? I know Noah already did this for his horror series, but I'm the one who suggested it, so I'm allowed to do it. Right? Right? Plus, I added something to the end. Something... or someone. Today's battle features two psychopathic young men, Alex DeLarge of A Clockwork Orange and Norman Bates of Psycho to see who's the better psychopathic young man. Here... Wait for it... ... Goes! Cast Nice Peter as Norman Bates Jon Cozart (Paint) as Alex DeLarge Mary Doodles as Mrs. Bates (voice) Jenna Marbles as Marion Crane (cameo) EpicLLOYD, Pat McIntyre, and Mickey Meyer as Georgie, Dim, and Pete (cameos) The Battle EEEEEPICRAPBATTLESOFHISTORYY!!! NORMAN BATES!! VS!!! ALEX DELAAAAARGE!!! BEGIN!!! Alex Hi, hi, hi there! At last we meet; I and the Psycho Rod Serling You're less harmful than your stuffed birds, of this I'm truly certain Your Humble Narrator is modestly destroying Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde What makes you think you can beat me? You wouldn't even harm a fly! Just by the manner in which you're stuttering, I know that I'm making you nervous I'll order your head on a silver platter. Send it to my cabin, room service! Here's a suggestion; suck my Hitch-cock, you Oedipal boorish ho By the way, I watched your movie once, now that was a real horrorshow Norman Welcome to the Bates Motel, with twelve cabins and twelve vacancies And even more empty space in your Gulliver, I'll blatantly break this vagrant, see? Your fantasies make'' 50 Shades look like ''The Brady Bunch By the way, that's a nice codpiece you got there. Compensation much? You're a rapist in your freshman year, just the thought of it makes me ill While you're singing in the shower, it's time to break out my knife and kill Then shove your body in your suitcase and leave your corpse to rot in storage You're a cocky Clockwork cockblock with less talent than the Annoying Orange Alex Oh bitch please, you're a schizophrenic bottle of stinking chip oil With more mommy issues than Jason, It's no wonder that you're spoiled Bow down to your superior, Norm, for this battle was a romp 'Else I'll drag this fucking drag queen down to the bottom of the swamp I suppose I must give you credit where credit's due. O, Psych! I get more action every night than you'll ever get in your entire life Norman Shut up, SHUT UP! You're just like the rest of the world; sex, gore, and sex! Alex the Large? Please, more like Alex DeGod-Complex This Billy Boy billygoat gruff is about to get a taste of his own stinking medicine I mean, the way you treat women makes me look like a perfect gentleman You had the chance to be normal, but you went and completely blew it I'd spike your milk to knock you out, but it looks like you beat me to it (The beat stops. Beethoven's 9th Symphony begins to play. Alex begins to grin evilly. The beat changes to a remix of Beethoven's 9th) Alex Ho ho ho! The time has come for me to reveal my true form This ParaNorman freak-show is about to go out with the storm Your rhymes are Arbo-ghastly, there's no way you can surpass me Master Bates just simply cannot step to myself; I'm far too crafty You're a mama's boy, a psychopathic cross-dressing disgrace I'll shove you in the trunk of your car and send you off to "someplace" I'm feeling ultraviolent now, so you'd best put up your dukes I may have been cured all right, but looking at you still makes me puke (The beat continues, but nobody says anything. Norman begins to smile creepily. The next verse is rapped as Mrs. Bates, similar to the final scene of Psycho) Norman as Mrs. Bates Ah, what a shame, teens these days are really getting lame If you think this is a game, then you're dead wrong. But who's to blame? A naughty child who speaks a language no one understands And whose actions are controversial, and quite frankly, should be banned Any decent human being by now would've admitted they'd been beaten So keep your eyes wide open for this verse, Al, it's time for your final treatment Alex I'll leave like your mama's corpse, rotting and stinking in the basement Then call up Patrick Bateman to be this American Psycho's replacement I'm the king of the droogs! Scratch that, the king of the world! I'm like no other Really, how pathetic is it when a boy's best friend is his mother? Norman How can you call me pathetic when you spend every hour of the day sinning? I guess I've just got one of those faces that you can't help not believe is winning Go away, and take with you your top hat, cane, and filthy dumb rhymes You're just pissed off, that's all. But hey, we all go a little mad sometimes. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!!!! EPIC (loud woman's scream) RAP BATTLES OF BTTF!!!!! Poll Who won? Norman Bates Alex DeLarge ERBoBTTF Category:Blog posts